Portable music reproduction devices are conventionally known. Recent portable communication devices, as typified by a smartphone, are generally provided with functions as music reproduction device. For example, such a communication device performs reproduction processing on musical piece data stored in a storage device, and outputs a musical piece corresponding to the musical piece data from an internal speaker.
Also known are speaker systems that perform wireless communication with a music reproduction device and that output a musical piece corresponding to musical piece data that has been reproduction-processed by the music reproduction device (see, for example, Patent Document 1).